The present invention relates generally to server chassis communication systems, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling server chassis cooling fans.
Network servers are often used for storage of information, communication, and/or to provide access to communication networks including the Internet. Users of network servers are provided the ability to view, access, retrieve and/or store audio, video, data graphics and/or text files. Such files may be displayed to the user via protocols, including, without limitation, hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). Network servers may include one or more server processing cards coupled with a server chassis. Each server processing card may include software and/or hardware components necessary to perform the functionality of a server.
The density of processors within a given volume of a server chassis has increased over the years in order to meet demands for speed and processing power. Accordingly, many server chassis include cooling fans to provide airflow across server processing cards. Typically, each server processing card includes one or more dedicated cooling fans to provide airflow across that particular server. However, as the size and power requirements of processors is reduced, heat output from each processor is also reduced.
The present invention provides a system and method for controlling server chassis cooling fans that substantially eliminate or reduce the problems and disadvantages with the previous methods and systems. In accordance with a particular embodiment, a plurality of server processing cards associated with the server chassis each maintain independent control of a plurality of associated server chassis fans. Therefore, the server chassis fans work in parallel to provided cooling to any particular server processing card which detects a xe2x80x9chigh-temperaturexe2x80x9d condition.
One aspect of the present invention includes a method for controlling a plurality of server chassis cooling fans wherein operating temperatures associated with each of a plurality of temperature sensors are monitored. The temperature sensors may be coupled with respective server processing cards. The speed of each of a plurality of server chassis cooling fans coupled with a server chassis may be increased in response to a predetermined maximum temperature measured at any one of the plurality of temperature sensors.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the operating speed of the fans may be decreased in response to a predetermined minimum operating temperature measured at each of the plurality of fans. The minimum operating temperature may be equal to the maximum operating temperature. In alternative embodiments, the minimum operating temperature may be less than the maximum operating temperature.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a fan shutdown timer may be activated at each of the plurality of server processing cards having an operating temperature below the predetermined maximum temperature reading.
Still another aspect of the present invention includes decreasing the operating speed of each of the plurality of fans in response to a condition in which:(i) none of the operating temperatures are above the predetermined maximum operating temperature; and (ii) none of the plurality of server processing cards include an active fan shutdown timer.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a method for controlling a plurality of server chassis fans to cool any particular one of the server processing cards which detects an operating temperature above a predetermined maximum. Accordingly, the number of fans required to cool the servers are reduced, since each server does not require a corresponding server chassis fan.
Another technical advantage.of particular embodiments of the present invention include a plurality of server chassis fans configured to run at approximately the same speed as adjacent server chassis fans.
Accordingly, uneven airflow and uneven cooling of server processing cards is reduced or eliminated.
Still another technical advantage of particular embodiments of the present invention include multiple speed server chassis fans configured to provide maximum cooling when necessary. Therefore, power requirements and noise are reduced when the server chassis fans return to a lower rate of spin in response to acceptable temperature readings.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily available to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.